


Whetstone

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Character Study, Community: areyougame, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you, yourself, are someone's perfect tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whetstone

**Author's Note:**

> For the areyougame prompt: Final Fantasy XIII, Jihl Nabaat: character study - the right tool for the job

Commander Nabaat thought she had the perfect approach to understanding people:

For every job, there is a perfect tool. To command, one must recognize this simple truth.

Nabaat grows apt at recognizing rich raw material, the mixture of skill and vulnerability and the patterns of behavior that makes one person more useful than another. 

She becomes an expert at precisely shaping her tools, directing them towards the tasks she has in mind. The accompanying residual damages are not her concern.

There's only one problem: What happens when you yourself are, or rather were, someone's perfect tool?

The usual thing: disposal.


End file.
